It's Going to Rain Italian Version
by Edward Sam Mustang
Summary: Quando Roy ha bisogno di una spalla a piangere a Edward è lì per lui e per aiutarlo a capire che non sempre necessità di essere forte.


Info: Edward è di 25 e Roy è il 28 e Edward è una donna in questa storia. Questa storia è stata ispirata dalla canzone tutti avete voluto da Michelle Branch io non possiedi i caratteri!

Sta andando a piovere.

Edward stava sotto un albero che indossa un abito nero con i capelli giù guardando sei uomini portano una bara con un uomo che nessuno potrebbe odio attraverso le righe su righe di grave pietre ad un grande gruppo di persone di fronte sinistro dove il nero mescolato con blu. Gli uomini delicatamente posto la bara verso il basso nel foro in cui l'uomo è sepolto. Una bambina che era aggrappato al suo braccio madri iniziato a chiedere

"Mamma come mai? Perché sono interramento papà? Che sono quelle persone? Perché sono interramento lui? Perché "la madre guardato giù a sua figlia

"E 'andato per bambini" ha detto

"Essi non possono non mi piace, papà ha detto che aveva un sacco di lavoro da fare e se seppellire lui non può farlo quando si sveglia.

"Oh Elysia" esclamò la donna come ha tirato la figlia in un abbraccio.

"Stop loro mamma papà deve fare il suo lavoro mi ha detto il motivo per cui si sono interramento papà, mamma perché? DADDY Wake Up! "

--

Roy Mustang sorgeva nella parte anteriore del gruppo di persone con la testa rivolta verso il basso per nascondere i suoi occhi le persone hanno iniziato a lasciare Riza Hawkeye si è rivolto a una persona che è stata a piedi e disse:

"Beh raggiungere signore" come lei si è rivolto a guardare indietro a Roy che aveva iniziato a parlare

"Ucciso in azione e promosso due ranghi di generale di brigata che si Hughes sono stati il ragazzo che è stato di andare a lavorare al di sotto di me e mi aiutano spingere verso l'alto, ma poi si ottiene ucciso te e mi passa nelle file, non so cosa c'è di più assurdo voi o lo stato "

"Sei pronto?" Ha chiesto, ma non appena quelle parole sinistra sua bocca si sentì una mano di riposo per la sua spalla ha girato per vedere che è stato e ho visto che è stato Edward motioning per il suo andare e ha ascoltato e ha iniziato a piedi solo come lei non è stata anche 15 metri di distanza Roy iniziato a parlare di nuovo

"Anni fa ho avuto una teoria sulla trasmutazione e umani, dopo tutto abbiamo visto mi è stato effettivamente cercando di ricordare che ora ci alchimisti sono tali speranza prevedibile cose perché non dirmi luogotenente Al Ed e in pericolo, forse laboratorio 5 I avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa per aiutare "

"Forse perché ti sentiresti di nuovo provare Roy" ha detto Roy Ed allora si è rivolto a Ed a sorpresa notare che non è stato ma Riza Ed ma comunque ha chiesto "Che cosa c'è di che significa?"

"Quando siamo in pericolo di Roy e talvolta si decisioni non sono esattamente razionale" ha dichiarato Roy Edward come è cambiato l'espressione di una più calma e triste guardare

"Forse Hughes non dirvi perché voleva che preoccuparvi autogol al posto del nostro modo tale che si potrebbe rendere l'alto con le spalle più serie" ha detto Edward con un grave guardare come Roy voltò le spalle e guardato indietro presso la sepoltura poi guardato mentre dicendo

"È in corso oggi a pioggia" come lacrime cominciato a rotolare giù la sua guancia il "sì" è stato Edwards risposta come ha notato le lacrime il viso addolcita e lei ha preso un passo avanti "Sai Roy" ha detto Ed come ha messo la sua la sua mano su spalla

"A volte è okay a piangere e questo è uno di quei tempi" ha detto Edward con le lacrime della propria caduta. Roy ha iniziato a piangere più difficile fino a quando le gambe hanno dato e cadde sulla terra coperta di erba, Edward poi girato fino a quando fu di fronte a lui inginocchiarsi ha tirato verso il basso e Roy al suo petto dicendogli a piangere e che è stato okay Roy armi è avvolto intorno a lei sobbing consentendo finalmente il suo dolore e il cuore ache a essere rilasciata.

Riza giro per vedere Roy e Edward sul terreno abbracciare e piangere insieme 'Grazie Edward tuo esattamente ciò che egli ha bisogno di' Riza pensiero come ha esaminato il resto dei suoi amici e compagni che sono stati tutti portatore di uno sguardo di shock, ma ha solo mantenuto a piedi.

ALLA FINE

Vi preghiamo di R & R grazie


End file.
